


Мы свободны

by maily



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, First Meetings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: В этом было что-то магическое, несокрушимое, то, с чем не поспоришь и даже не стоит бороться — как жизнь сталкивала их и каждый раз сама разводила по разным сторонам, стирая воспоминания и потом обрушивая их потоком, стоило только встретиться первыми взглядами.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 1





	Мы свободны

**Author's Note:**

> Тотал!АУ, Неудачники победили Оно ещё в 1989 году.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

**Дерри, 1990**

На автовокзале пахло кофе, имбирными пряниками из кондитерской лавки, бензином и морозным воздухом. Повсюду были развешаны гирлянды и даже поставлена ёлка — скромная, но симпатичная. Если бы Билл был в обычном настроении, он оценил бы всю красоту Рождества, огоньков и суматохи. Но настроение было паршивейшим.

Беверли шмыгала носом, её глаза под ярко-рыжей чёлкой блестели от подступающих слёз, и Билл боялся, что тоже сдастся. Нечестно. Это было нечестно — уезжать вот так, резко, не дать им даже времени попрощаться... Он поднял взгляд на автобус и посмотрел на мать Бев — Элфрида Марш сидела, безучастно разглядывая станцию, и её уставшее и серое от тонированного стекла лицо выглядело, как у безжизненной статуи. Холодок пошёл по коже.

— Я не хочу, — проскулила Беверли, кривя губы, и Билл крепко сжал её холодные ладони в своих — горячих. Сзади бухтели водители, толпились люди, бились о заснеженный асфальт чемоданы и стучали каблуки. Билл зажмурился, собираясь с мыслями, покачал головой.

— П-портленд совсем н-недалеко о-отсюда, каа-ак только п-приедешь и узнаешь а-адрес, пришли м-мне о-открытку.

По щеке Беверли побежала слеза. Билл тут же утёр её большим пальцем.

— О-обещай мне, — попросил он, настойчиво ловя её взгляд. Сердце в груди сжималось от боли.

— Бен тоже нам всем обещал, помнишь? И Стэнли, — просипела она с отчаянием. — И Эдди. И Ричи, они все обещали.

Она была совершенно права — каждый из Неудачников (существовали ли они теперь вообще?) обещал, но ни одной открытки так и не пришло, ни одного звонка не поступило в Дерри, ничего. Они уехали и растворились, будто за границами города начиналась совершенно другая жизнь — чистая, обнулённая. Билл уже не помнил их лиц и фамилий, каких-то значимых подробностей — только родное ощущение от былой дружбы теплилось внутри. Он упрямо продолжал держать Беверли за руки:

— И ты п-п-пообещай и выполни о-обещание! 

— Я не хочу уезжать.

— Бев...

— Ты же знаешь, что как только я уеду, мы забудем друг друга, — это звучало мрачно и честно. Билл нашёлся с ответом не сразу. Он беспомощно обернулся на остановку за плечом: Майк хмуро наблюдал за ними, пряча руки в карманах широкой куртки. На его лице застыла печальная обречённость.

— Тогда я п-поеду за тобой! Сразу ж-же, прямо з-з-аавтра отпрошусь у-у родителей и п-поеду! 

— Билл, — Беверли обхватила его лицо. — Взрослым всегда было на нас плевать. Никто тебя не отпустит. 

Немного помолчав вот так, очень близко к нему, она с горечью добавила:

— Если я отправлю открытку, она не дойдёт, — и внутри Билла всё оборвалось. Он дёрнул Бев за рукав, заставляя замолчать, но она продолжала: — Даже если я буду думать о тебе каждый день, то всё равно забуду. И ты забудешь. Это случится незаметно для нас.

Билл не знал точно, почему это было правдой, но в словах Беверли он не усомнился ни на мгновение. 

Водитель принялся загонять всех в автобус, люди засуетились, Билл отвёл Беверли за руку подальше, давая им ещё минутку. 

— Я люблю тебя, Билл Денбро.

Беверли сама потянулась к нему навстречу для поцелуя — смазанного, быстрого и прощального.

Люди смотрели насмешливо — ещё бы, такая драма и прямо на их глазах, двое нескладных подростков, не отлипающих друг от друга: Билл всё никак не мог и не хотел отпустить руку Беверли. Дело было не в километрах, которых до Портленда было чертовски мало.

Дело было вообще не в расстоянии, а в памяти. В ощущении, что они прощаются навсегда — до этого мгновения их мир был общим, а теперь ему суждено поделиться на два отдельных. 

Беверли с силой обняла его снова, а затем всё исчезло. Билл только запомнил её рыжую копну волос под шапкой, как, волнистые к кончикам, они взвились в воздухе от прыжка — Беверли ловко вскочила на ступеньки и скрылась в автобусе.

На стации сразу воцарилась тишина. Люди замерли, хмуро принявшись наблюдать за отъезжающими. 

Майк хлопнул его по плечу, когда Билл, заторможенный и разбитый, вернулся к нему. Губы дрожали, беззвучно повторяя три слова, которые Билл так и не решился сказать вслух. С силой прикусив кулак, он зажмурился и...

**Портленд, 1994**

...продолжил мерять шагами тесный проход за кулисами. Пусть он знал стихотворение наизусть, а нервы всё равно шалили.

Чего только не сделаешь для дополнительных баллов. Общественная активность. Городской итоговый концерт в большой понтовой школе в центре. Билл вздохнул и снова перечитал последние три строчки — их запомнить получалось труднее всего из-за сложного оборота. Голос в голове, которым Билл проговаривал слова мысленно, тоже запинался на последних словах, хотя Билл уже давно не заикался.

За кулисами всё время репетиции находилось слишком много народу, все вечно сталкивались, ругались, шумели, и это чертовски отвлекало. Кто-то уронил софит на той стороне, и Билл сощурился, когда мальчишки из школьного хора принялись крутить его туда-сюда, разбрасывая яркий жёлтый свет по сторонам.

— Подай скотч, пожалуйста, — попросил вдруг девичий приятный голос у него за спиной, и Билл дёрнулся, а когда обернулся — замер.

Рыжие волосы — пышные, безумно красивые, собранные в тяжёлый хвост. Несколько прядок спадали на слегка наморщенный лоб. Серые глаза. Девчонка стояла, держа в руках огромную картонку, и смотрела на него, как на придурка, но по-доброму. 

Билл заозирался по сторонам, ища скотч, но найти его не никак получалось. Все тумбочки, коряво составленные в ряд у стены, были пусты. Билл наугад дёрнул ящик первой и шикнул от боли: наткнулся пальцем на не до конца вкрученный саморез в передней створке.

— Что там? — девчонка кинулась ему помогать, не спрашивая, схватила Билла за руку и развернула раскрытой ладонью к своему лицу.

— Обычный порез, — отмахнулся Билл, не в силах отодвинуться от неё. Та внимательно оглядела его палец, чуть надавила, Билл поморщился. Она достала из заднего кармана джинсов пластырь и ловко замотала им многострадальный палец.

Билл следил за ней, не моргая.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Ты тоже помогаешь с оформлением? — спросила она.

В раскрытом ящике Билл нашёл скотч и неспешно передал ей его, скрывая лёгкую панику внутри. 

— Нет.

— Понятно. А что тогда? 

Девчонка вернулась к своим делам: принялась обматывать скотчем картонку — как-то мудрёно, присела на корточки и выкладывала что-то на полу. Билл зачарованно смотрел на неё сверху вниз: волосы от случайного луча софита отдавали огненным золотом, а на её рубашке были вручную вышиты причудливые цветочные узоры, Билл таких ещё нигде не видел. Девчонка шустро сложила из картонки гигантский цветок. Взглянула на него.

— Чего молчишь?

— Извини, — кашлянув, Билл прочистил горло, убрал в карман рубашки сложенный пополам листок со стихотворением и протянул девчонке руку. — Меня зовут Билл Денбро. Я буду тут выступать.

Её ладонь была тёплая и сухая. Когда она улыбнулась — Билл заметил лёгкие ямочки на щеках. И пахло от неё сладко — булочками с корицей и солнцем, очень знакомо.

— Меня зовут Беверли, — поднялась она на ноги. — Куришь, Билл Денбро?

— Нет, Беверли, — имя приятно осело на языке.

— Жаль. Может, просто составишь мне компанию? — Беверли ловко вытащила из-за уха чуть помятую сигаретку «Лаки Страйк», и непонятная дрожь прошлась у Билла по спине и рукам, вызвав огромную волну мурашек.

— Разве здесь можно курить? — тихо спросил он, оглядываясь на группку учителей прямо в центре сцены: они спорили с местным оформителем, размахивая какими-то цветными тряпками.

— Конечно нельзя, — фыркнула Беверли. — Пойдём.

Она невесомо коснулась его запястья пальцем и поманила за собой к чёрному ходу, которого Билл не заметил. Он плохо знал эту школу. Свет за тяжёлыми чёрными портьерами кончался, и шли они уже в темноте. Гул репетиции оставался позади, и на Билла упало странное чувство дежавю: здесь не хватало только шума воды.

Додумать мысль он не успел — её перебил яркий солнечный свет, который ударил по глазам. Беверли распахнула тяжёлую железную дверь.

Они оказались в узком проулке между корпусами. Беверли отошла за большие мусорные баки, облокотилась на кирпичную стену. Билл, подумав, встал рядом с ней. При свете дня можно было разглядеть все её веснушки на щеках и носу, ярко-алые губы с точным контуром и что глаза у Беверли были не чисто серые, а с лёгким голубым оттенком.

— Слушай, мы не встречались раньше? — спросил Билл, изучая её.

Беверли прикурила от ярко-оранжевой зажигалки «Крикет». Она склонила голову набок, хвост забавно повторил движение и свесился с её плеча.

Ощущение — оно зудело на кончиках пальцев, под кожей, разливалось по венам, и сердце из-за него забилось быстрее. Билл бы сравнил его с магией, как будто невидимая сила пронеслась прямо между ними, и теперь всё вокруг стало странным. 

Беверли пожала плечами.

— У тебя очень знакомое лицо, но мне кажется, что мы всё-таки незнакомы, — она выпустила облако дыма и затянулась снова. Билл рассматривал её серебряные кольца: почти на каждом пальце, мелкие зелёные камушки блистали под солнцем.

— Так с чем же ты будешь выступать? 

Билл хлопнул себя по нагрудному карману:

— Читаю стих на французском.

Беверли так элегантно курила: было в этом что-то пацанское, свойское, и ещё — умопомрачительно женственное, когда она тонким указательным пальчиком с облупившимся лаком на ногте сбивала пепел. 

— Это Андре Клер, — Билл отдал ей листок. Беверли, зажав сигарету между губ, деловито раскрыла его и принялась щуриться в текст.

— Знаешь французский? — спросил он.

— Не-а. Ты молодец.

— Я ещё не выступал, концерт только завтра, — улыбнулся Билл.

Беверли улыбнулась в ответ:

— По тебе видно, что ты справишься. Держи.

Он спрятал листок обратно в карман:

— Ты учишься в этой школе?

— Нет, — ответила Беверли. — Ты только посмотри на них, — она обернулась в сторону бейсбольного поля вдалеке — за сетчатым заборчиком тренировалась местная бейсбольная команда в окружении фанаток: до Билла дошёл радостный истеричный визг и крики. — В этой школе все слишком напыщенные.

— Есть немного, — согласился он, вспоминая как оценивающе пялились на него девчонки из театрального кружка в первый день репетиций. — Так значит ты из школы...

— Которая на Второй Западной. А ты?

— Я из Шевруса.

— Прикольно, — она прищёлкнула языком. — Вообще у меня не очень получается заводить друзей. Может быть, всё дело даже не в школах, а во мне?

— Я бы с удовольствием стал твоим другом, — произнёс Билл прямо; он заметил, как щёки Беверли чуть покраснели. Она снова отвела смущённый взгляд в сторону поля.

— А ты что будешь делать на концерте? — спросил Билл.

— Ничего, — Беверли задрала голову к небу, и Билл последовал за ней — ни одного облачка, удивительно солнечный и жаркий для мая день. — Я помогаю с оформлением.

— Делаешь цветы из картона? — уточнил он.

И тут Беверли рассмеялась:

— Не только! Ещё я шью и умею вышивать из бисера, смотри, — она протянула руку вперёд, и Билл склонился ниже, рассматривая цветок на её рубашке, чуть выше локтя.

Ветерок ласково трепал волосы, Билл медленно вдохнул полной грудью и посмотрел Беверли в глаза. В её взгляде читалось что-то сильно родное. 

— Красиво. 

Беверли посмотрела на его губы:

— А что умеешь ты?

— Пробую писать рассказы, — сказал Билл, почувствовав, что Беверли уже знает об этом.

— Я так и подумала.

— Правда?

Повисла уютная тишина: Билл впервые в жизни не испытывал такого отчаяния перед девчонкой — он не нервничал и стоял рядом, уверенный, что может говорить всё, что угодно и о чём угодно, и будет правильно понят. 

Вдруг сбоку скрипнула от сквозняка оставленная приоткрытой дверь. В проулок ворвался отдалённый звук приветственной песни, сгоняя Их Момент.

— Чёрт! — Беверли дёрнулась, бросила окурок на гравийку под ногами. Билл тут же затоптал его носком кроссовка, отстранившись. — Прости. Кажется, мне пора. Сейчас будет сценка про волшебный цветочный сад.

— Но мы же ещё увидимся? — спросил он, пропуская весёлую Беверли вперёд в темноту закулисья, её «обязательно» утонуло в аудиодорожке со звуками леса.

Беверли исчезла за длинной портьерой, и Билл ещё несколько мгновений смотрел ей вслед, запоминая её образ и...

**Портленд, 1996**

...и почему нельзя было писать просто истории? Бульварное чтиво? Пошлость? Беллетристика? И пусть! Билл шёл по студгородку, жёстко чеканя шаг. Он злился, и от злости всё внутри горело — да что этот Мистер Умник с курса Н-141 понимает?!

Хотя ладно. Может, он понимает достаточно, может, именно Билл ошибается. И всё же — что плохого в историях ради историй? Ничего плохого! Абсолютно ничего! 

На улице засобирался дождь. Билл перебежал через дорогу, пряча голову под скреплённой резинкой папкой со своим рассказом — на единичку, как отметил Мистер Умник. 

В забегаловке пахло тостами и шарлоткой, все столы были заняты, и Билл пробрался к стойке. На улице раздался гром, потом сразу полило, как из ведра.

— Повезло вам, — добродушно заметила пожилая дама за кассой, и Билл натянуто улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Кофе?

В голове всё ещё звучал голос Харриса: «Мистер Денбро, в следующий раз хорошо подумайте, прежде чем сдавать на проверку подобную глупость». Эту глупость Билл писал всю ночь — вдохновлённый, выпивший три банки энергетика и уверенный в своём успехе. Его давно не накрывало так сильно — он чувствовал себя всемогущим, он ощущал озарение, когда находишь ключ к сложной головоломке — слова сами складывались в удачные предложения, Биллу оставалось только записывать.

И оценка его стараниям — красная жирная единица в углу листа.

Дама поставила перед ним ароматную чашку, Билл жадно сделал глоток. Злосчастную папку он бросил перед собой и теперь раскрыл её на титульной странице. Смотрел, как на предателя и в то же время как на кумира: Билл гордился своим рассказом и мучился сомнениями вперемешку со злостью из-за оценки.

Кто был прав в такой ситуации? Университетский курс по литературе и писательскому мастерству? Или внутреннее ощущение почти-триумфа? 

— Доброе утро, — кто-то подсел на соседний стул. — Можно чашку чая, пожалуйста?

Билл заметил копну рыжих волос, свободно спадавших на плечи под джинсовой курточкой, наманикюренные красные пальчики, впившиеся в стойку, и сумочку, маленькую кожаную, с которой на столешницу упало несколько капель. Две попали на белоснежную страницу его рассказа.

— Ох, простите, пожалуйста! — извинилась девушка, Билл поражённо застыл, вглядываясь в её лицо.

Изменившееся, конечно, повзрослевшее, но эти глаза — если посмотреть повнимательнее, то можно увидеть голубой оттенок. Они не чисто серые.

— Господи, это ты, — удивился он искренне. 

Девушка нахмурилась, заправила мокрую рыжую прядку за ухо, и Билл убедился, что не ошибся: на указательном и среднем пальце она носила серебряные кольца с изумрудом; на манжете её джинсовки он разглядел вручную вышитый геометрический орнамент. Знакомые веснушки на переносице и щеках пробивались через лёгкий слой пудры. 

— Извините, мы знакомы?

— Беверли, верно?

Её губы забавно сложилось в удивлённую «О», Беверли пару раз моргнула, а потом резко наклонилась ниже и внимательно всмотрелась в его глаза.

— Билл Денбро? — уточнила она с большим сомнением в голосе.

— Областной концерт в 1994-м, в школе на Центральной, девочка с картонным цветком, — сказал Билл серьёзно. 

И тут она залилась весёлым смехом, скромно прикрыв рот ладошкой. Дама за стойкой посмотрела на них с любопытством, пока ставила чай, и Билл попросил у неё два куска яблочного пирога. 

— Мальчик, читающий стихи на французском, да?

— Он самый.

Они неловко чокнулись своими чашками, и Билл совсем позабыл о рассказе, о Мистере Умнике и о своих писательских фантазиях.

В те душные жаркие дни концерта в девяносто четвёртом он искал её. Безуспешно — потому что Беверли больше не появилась. Не то чтобы он думал о ней все эти годы — если быть совсем честным, Билл не вспоминал о ней ни разу, пока не увидел вживую именно сейчас. 

— Вечером в тот день репетиции я упала с велосипеда и пролежала неделю дома с ушибом колена, — рассказала Беверли, когда Билл не выдержал и спросил, куда же она пропала после их встречи за кулисами. 

Она действительно повзрослела — стала ещё красивее, ещё ярче, Билл не мог отвести глаз от её длинных пышных волос; не мог налюбоваться, насытиться, в нём проснулась странная жажда и трепет; нервное возбуждение, как перед прыжком с обрыва или перед поездкой на Американских горках — знаешь, что будет круто, но страшно. Сердце громко билось в груди, отчего шумело в ушах.

Беверли много смеялась. Много говорила. В её тряпичной сумке, которую Билл заметил не сразу, оказалась ткань — много образцов — и целая тетрадь с эскизами, и там были не только цветы из бисера. Она училась в технологическом колледже и шила на заказ. Билл увлечённо слушал, а сам почему-то думал, что Беверли всегда была талантливой — с самого детства, когда могла превратить любую свою вещь чуть ли в не произведение искусства. Жаль только, что этих талантов не замечали её холодные предки, особенно чокнутый папаша. 

Они обменивались сотнями вопросов: про работу, про мечты, про Портленд и про всё подряд — школа, увлечения, планы. На вопросы про семью Беверли промолчала — и Билл тактично пожал плечами и отпустил тему, увидев лёгкую вспышку страха в её глазах, а потом она заметила папку с его рассказом о темноте. И попросила прочитать — и Билл, не раздумывая, придвинул к ней свою писанину, как будто они были знакомы тысячу лет. 

Симпатия, родная, тёплая и светлая, пробудилась в нём, и Билл не понимал, откуда возникло это чувство, но с радостью упивался им, пока потягивал кофе и наблюдал, как хмурится, или кривится, или улыбается Беверли, пока листает его рассказ.

— Ох. Вау. Билл, это очень здорово, — сказала она, всё ещё не отвлекаясь от последнего абзаца. Где всё кончалось хорошо и мальчик побеждал монстра из подвала, потому что Билл всегда верил в счастливые финалы. — Это здорово и ужасно, понимаешь?

Он довольно кивнул.

— Боюсь спросить, чем же ты вдохновлялся?

Билл задумался. И легонько постучал себе по лбу, отчего вызвал у Беверли очередной приступ смеха. Она посмотрела на него с таким обожанием, что внутри всё перевернулось.

— Это лишь истории, возникающие в моей голове. Иногда я беру их из снов, когда мне снится что-нибудь до жути реальное, как будто...

— Как будто это случалось с тобой в жизни? — уточнила она, став серьёзной.

— Именно. Я только записываю. 

— А кто выступал прототипом? 

— Прототипом? — рассеянно переспросил Билл.

— Ну да. Я подумала... Для образа мальчика.

Билл собирался ответить, но потом осёкся, потому что в голове поселилась звенящая пустота — там не было ничего, кроме секундного страха — животного, искреннего, который испытываешь только в особые моменты, когда стоишь лицом к лицу с чудовищем, в шаге от верной смерти. 

Беверли накрыла его ладонь своей:

— Билл?

— Прости, — выдохнул он, отмирая. Её ладонь была такой горячей. Билл не удержался и погладил её большим пальцем. Бев замерла. — Я думаю, нет никаких прототипов. Это моё подсознание, вдохновлённое сотнями хорроров. Как считаешь, на сколько этот шедевр оценил мой руководитель курса литературы?

Закурив сигарету, Бев откинула волосы назад и показала ему пять пальцев.

— На единицу.

— Вот говнюк!

— Я называю его Мистер Умник, — со смешком ответил Билл.

Они всё ещё не расцепили рук. Это было приятно.

— Знаешь, что, — Беверли важно вздёрнула подбородок, — отправь свой рассказ в «Белый галстук».

— В мужской порно-журнал? — с сомнением уточнил Билл.

Беверли закатила глаза:

— У них есть колонка с ужастиками на предпоследних страницах. Проверь. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Бевви.

Это вырвалось само собой, и Билл даже не успел удивиться. Беверли смотрела на него в упор: её губы слегка подрагивали, сигарета мерно тлела, зажатая между пальцев, и дым поднимался красивой струйкой вверх, развеиваясь под потолком.

— Ты всё-таки стал писателем.

Билл пока не решался называть себя именно так, но знал, что уже близок. И вера Беверли только усилила его уверенность.

— Ты часто тут бываешь? — спросил он.

— Захожу обычно по средам, как сегодня. 

И ему внезапно показалось, что в этом вязком моменте они поцелуются: отпали звуки кафе на фоне, где-то там звенели чашки, говорили люди, а он тонул в её глазах. До боли знакомых.

Кто-то из посетителей прибавил громкости, по телевизору заиграли новости, корреспондент объявил ровно двенадцать часов дня. Беверли вдруг ахнула: 

— Ох, время! Я совсем забыла. Меня ждёт одна заказчица, — она медленно отняла свою руку, и Билл поборол в себе желание потянуться вслед. 

— Хорошо. Только подожди! Напиши мне свой номер? 

Беверли лукаво улыбнулась. Выудила салфетку из-под своей чашки, достала из сумочки ручку — со смешным помпончиком на кончике — и записала цифры, сжимая в губах сигаретку «Лаки Страйк». И Билл подумал, что видел эту прекрасную картину уже много раз.

— Позвони мне, — сказала она. Билл кивнул.

— Только не думай снова пропасть, — крикнул он ей вслед, и Беверли помахала ему рукой из-за стеклянной двери. 

Когда он остался один, то с нежностью коснулся её написанного имени — она подписалась как Бевви, и Биллу показалось это чертовски правильным. Он бережно сложил салфетку во внутренний карман куртки, надеясь сохранить...

**Чикаго, 1999**

...свой голос. Под конец пятой главы он уже подустал и часто спотыкался, хрипел. Билл снова потянулся за стаканом с водой на столике сбоку и сделал пару мелких глотков.

В магазине стояла пугающая тишина. Билл не стал поднимать глаза на заполненные ряды перед собой и углубился в чтение — оставалось ещё два абзаца.

— Конец пятой главы, — выдохнул он наконец, выпрямляясь на стуле.

Ему зааплодировали, Билл неловко усмехнулся, обращаясь к своей публике, и тут же запнулся, будто врезался в невидимую стену. Он заметил её сразу — девушку на четвёртом ряду, с огненно-рыжими волосами, в длинном вязаном платье. Она хлопала ему и улыбалась.

Это была Бев.

Пока он раздавал автографы и отвечал на комплименты и внимательные расспросы отдельных фанатов «Чёрной стремнины», Бев стояла у стеллажа с детективами и поглядывала на него через плечо. 

— Привет, — только и сказала она, как всё полетело к чертям.

Билл уже не помнил, как они оказались на улице и о чём оживленно болтали, пока шли до бара — как вообще дела, о работе, как странно и приятно встретиться спустя столько лет — много вопросов обо всём и ни о чём сразу, и Билл шёл чуть ли не вприпрыжку, ощущая лёгкость и эйфорию во всём теле.

— Куда же ты пропала из того кафе, помнишь? — требовательно спросил он, когда они уселись за столик. 

В баре стоял музыкальный аппарат, и какой-то пожилой седовласый игрок в бильярд завёл Спрингстина. Билл заказал им пива. 

— Переехала сюда, в Чикаго, — сказала Беверли. — Моя заказчица — очень влиятельная женщина, я работала её ассистенткой, и она предложила мне переехать вместе с ней. Работаю в «Делия фэшнс».

— Я ходил в то кафе ещё несколько недель в надежде встретить тебя, — ответил Билл взволнованно.

Он и правда ходил — ровно четыре среды завтракал в той забегаловке, тосты и крепкий чёрный кофе, именно там он начал свой знаменитый роман, в обычном учебном блокноте, пока сидел до полудня в углу за стойкой и бездумно чиркал ручкой на полях, ожидая, что вот-вот встретит знакомый силуэт в толпе.

Бев взглянула на него с нежностью и грустью.

— Почему же ты не позвонил?

— Потому что потерял твой номер. 

Что-то в ней неумолимо изменилось — в голосе, во взгляде, скованных движениях, какими она достала себе зажигалку и сигарету — длинную кофейную. Билл успел первым выудить из кармана пиджака «Зиппо» и подкурил и себе, и ей.

— Ты теперь куришь, — она улыбнулась.

— А ты теперь живешь в Чикаго.

— А ты — знаменитость.

На это Билл не удержался — хрипло рассмеялся, проведя ладонью по лицу. 

— Всё началось с публикации в «Белом галстуке», Бевви. И с чека в триста семьдесят долларов. Просто с ума сойти.

Он затянулся сигаретой. Им принесли пиво, и Беверли сразу же взялась за бокал.

— За встречу? — предложила она. 

— За удивительные совпадения, — согласился Билл.

В этом было что-то магическое, несокрушимое, то, с чем не поспоришь и даже не стоит бороться — как жизнь сталкивала их и каждый раз сама разводила по разным сторонам, стирая воспоминания и потом обрушивая их потоком, стоило только встретиться первыми взглядами.

Билл чувствовал себя правильно и странно одновременно, пока они вдвоём шли по тротуару, вдыхая холодный осенний воздух. С неба мелко моросило, дождь каплями оседал в волосах Беверли. Выпитое дымкой застилало всё в голове, тормозя мысли, делая их мягче.

Они целовались, смеялись и дурачились на лестнице крыльца возле дома Бев, как подростки; смешно пританцовывали, и Билл, как джентльмен, целовал её руки, тянул дурацкие песни, а Беверли щёлкала его по носу — такая счастливая и довольная.

— Как думаешь, если я приглашу тебя зайти на чашечку чая, ты согласишься? — спросила она вдруг, когда они застыли на последних ступеньках. Беверли — чуть выше него, и Билл — напротив, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу.

— Я думаю, что был бы очень счастлив.

Её глаза блестели в темноте, щёки — влажные от дождя. 

— У тебя кто-нибудь есть? — спросила она, нахмурившись.

— Нет, а у тебя?

Сьюзен — его агент — бросила его две недели назад, бодро сказав, что их романтические и сексуальные отношения пришли к своему логическому завершению. Билл сомневался, сможет ли так просто переключиться на только деловое общение, но он смог и сейчас даже радовался своей свободе.

Они со Сьюзи ни о чём никогда не договаривались и ничего друг другу не обещали, Билл был даже уверен, что Сьюзи его никогда не любила, когда как у него к ней томились искренние и горячие чувства как к первой женщине.

Билл посмотрел на Беверли снова — и его прошило внезапной любовью.

Чай они, конечно, не пили. И даже не добрались до кухни. В маленькой квартирке, которую Бев снимала с соседкой, было пусто и темно, когда Билл прижал Бев к стене в прихожей. Срывая друг с друга верхнюю одежду — как в лучших романтических историях, — они, спотыкаясь, добрались до спальни, и Билл толкнул Бев на постель, а сам упал перед ней на колени. Вязаное платье послушно собралось в гармошку под его ладонями, Билл гладил бёдра Бев, прислушиваясь к её сбитому дыханию.

Он ощущал — он на своём месте, со своим человеком, который, казалось, знает его от и до: прежнего, настоящего, даже будущего. Странная сильная связь, которая возникла между ними, крепла сейчас, и голова кружилась от натиска и силы этих диких чувств.

Беверли выгнулась, подаваясь навстречу его языку, когда Билл навис над ней и принялся покрывать быстрыми поцелуями её живот и грудь через кружево бюстгальтера.

— Давай не будем спешить, — попросила она.

— Никакой спешки, — шёпотом ответил Билл, наслаждаясь запахом её тела, её отзывчивостью и податливостью. Бев протянула к нему руки, обхватила его лицо, он послушно подполз ближе. — Я буду очень нежен.

— Я знаю.

И он поймал ртом её губы — сладкие от кофейного сигаретного фильтра, манящие и желанные, и всё пропало окончательно, оставляя вместо себя только сбитые дыхания, неторопливые движения бедер и рук. В комнате стало жарко, простыни липли к разгорячённому телу. Беверли блаженно стонала, просила о большем и была до одури настоящей.

Билл остался у неё на три дня — три чудесных осенних дня, когда они валялись на узком диване в крохотной гостиной, пока смотрели чёрно-белое кино по второму каналу, готовили вместе завтрак, много и долго говорили обо всём на свете: о жизни, о кино, о музыке, о любви, о Вселенной и о том, как чудно она сталкивает людей. Они не вылезали из постели по несколько часов — пока не накрывало приятной усталостью и дрожью во всём теле. 

Слишком много общего было у них на двоих — никаких воспоминаний о детстве, даже о собственной семье, и большое чувство дежавю, когда они заканчивали предложения друг за другом или понимали друг друга совершенно без слов. 

Билл знал, что Сьюзен его потеряла, а чтение в магазине на Девятой Авеню никто не отменит, и потому спустя сутки позвонил ей сам, испытав только лёгкость и беззаботность, когда Сьюзен на том конце провода стала кричать на него за сорванные встречи.

Стоя рядом в развязанном халате на голое тело, Бев наблюдала за ним, кусала губы, курила, и в её глазах плясал дьявольский огонёк счастья. 

— Не могу от тебя отлипнуть, — Билл остановился в проходе, всё никак не найдя в себе сил переступить порог — так не хотелось уходить, пусть даже в кармане у него лежала записка с номером, адрес он знал, и Бев обещала прийти снова — прямо завтра, чтобы послушать главу номер шесть. — Ты точно не можешь пойти со мной прямо сейчас?

— Билл, — она потрепала его по волосам. — Ты закончишь свою работу, а я закончу свою, и мы снова встретимся в магазине.

— И потом я приглашу тебя на ужин.

— Потом будем делать всё, что захотим, — Беверли прильнула к нему, прижавшись грудью близко-близко, и Билл не удержался: ласково накрыл её ладонью.

Он бежал по лестнице, как самый счастливый человек в мире, перепрыгивая ступеньки и думая обо всём сразу.

А спустя час, когда он собирался на очередную литературную встречу и возился в ванной перед зеркалом, ему в номер позвонил режиссер из Нью-Йорка, чтобы предложить...

**Лос-Анджелес, 2002**

...им выпить ещё вина. Билл взглянул на официанта — молодого парнишку в дорогом, сшитом на заказ костюмчике — и подставил свой бокал.

— И мне, если только немного, — кивнула Одра тоже.

Во всех комнатах в особняке у Ларри громко играла музыка, на первом этаже от неё гудело в груди. Немного шампанского, вина, травки — и можно совсем расслабиться. На вечеринке отмечали окончание съёмок «Логова Чёрного демона». Билл сидел на диване в гостиной, вслушиваясь в болтовню всех подряд: кто-то спросил, кто-то смеялся, кто-то из актёров уже достал гитару, кто-то нюхал прямо с кофейного столика, а кто-то созывал компанию на игру в покер.

На площадке в саду кружились в танце молоденькие девчонки, их команда гримёров и парни-каскадёры. 

Билл с Одрой набрались прилично. Он уже подустал придумывать неодинаковые ответы на комплименты и рассказывать всем в сотый раз, как к нему приходят идеи. Каждому было интересно залезть ему в голову, и Билла это порядком утомляло.

Одра весь вечер стреляла в него влюблёнными взглядами, и только это делало реальность лучше. Билл прижался к ней, приобнял за талию.

— Хочешь, можем уйти отсюда? — спросила она, отпив ещё вина.

Её рыжие длинные волосы были уложены в причёску с локонами, один красиво выбился из пучка и волной свисал вдоль лица — Билл поймал его пальцем, нежно заправил Одре за ухо. 

— Ещё рано. С таких вечеринок не уходят сразу после полуночи, дорогая.

Обручальное кольцо на её длинном тонком пальце выглядело очень красиво. Одра наклонилась и поцеловала его в щёку.

Кто-то нагло навалился на них сзади, и одна из помощниц гримёра по имени Шерон вклинилась между ними — глаза у неё были прилично осоловевшими, и от неё сильно пахло шампанским.

— Солнышки, я погадаю вам на ладони, — Шерон обошла их и плюхнулась на пол возле дивана, все её движения были смазанные. 

Одра рассмеялась, когда Шерон схватила руку Билла и её собственную и принялась морщиться, щуриться и строить из себя профессиональную хиромантку. Ногти у неё были ярко-красного цвета, пальчиками она пробежалась по всем линиям на их ладонях, и Билл вздрогнул, потому что резко увидел.

Увидел в своей голове: начисто вытертую столешницу забегаловки на углу и аккуратные наманикюренные пальцы, сжимавшие сигаретку и выстукивавшие что-то незатейливое; и как они — эти самые пальцы — листали его рассказ под названием «Темнота», написанный чёрт знает сколько лет назад.

— Вы очень друг другу подходите, — пьяно захихикала Шерон, — идеальная пара.

Билл улыбнулся, а мыслями был не здесь — в другом мире.

— Спасибо, милая, — Одра добродушно расхохоталась. 

Билл слышал их — голос Одры, любимый и родной — но совершенно не следил за реальностью. В доме были распахнуты все двери и окна, пахло жарким лос-анджелесским летом, смесью всех духов от сладких до горьковато-ментоловых, от которых голова просто шла кругом. Очнулся он один на диване, успев зацепить взглядом вяло сопротивляющуюся Одру, которую Шерон умоляюще тянула на танцпол.

Во рту пересохло. Билл отставил вино и неуклюже поднялся, надеясь найти себе уединённое место, чтобы подумать. Он пробирался через пьяный народ, завернул под лестницу, затем прошёл на кухню, где на столе творился настоящий кошмар из наставленных кое-как тарелок, бокалов и бутылок. 

Он вдруг чётко осознал, что оказался тут не случайно. Налил себе в бокал воды и сделал глоток, обернувшись к столу. На веранде за распахнутыми дверьми с этой стороны кухни царила удивительная умиротворённая тишина. Билл вышел на воздух.

На небе повисла полная луна, она светилась, как гигантский фонарь. Вдалеке в холмах плясали огоньки домов и машин. Билл присел на вымощенную камнем ступеньку крыльца и достал сигареты. 

Пальцы почему-то не слушались, руки дрожали — подкуриться получилось не сразу. Сделав первую затяжку, Билл уставился в молчаливую ночь перед собой. Тьма в лесу напротив крыльца манила и пугала одновременно, дарила ощущение покоя, удивительного и желанного. Он уже сталкивался с ней один на один когда-то в жизни и внутренне знал это. Временами Билл отключался от живого яркого мира вокруг себя, провалился в это небытие, в котором прошлое проступало нечёткими пятнами, скорее похожее на сон.

За спиной раздались тихие осторожные шаги, сердце ушло в пятки — Билл понял, что ждал этого с самого утра, когда проснулся потный и встревоженный. Одра спала спиной к нему, разметав по подушке волосы, и неслышно сопела. Билл помнил девчонку из своего сна — веснушчатую, с покрасневшими от слёз щеками и искусанными губами, из заднего кармана её джинсов торчала большая металлическая рогатка, и Билл восхищался ею и боготворил её, но имени вспомнить не мог.

— Привет, — произнёс знакомый голос. Билл обернулся.

Выплеснув воду из бокала в клумбу с розами, Билл отдал его Беверли, и она налила им шампанского. Поставила бутылку в сторону. Они сидели на крыльце теперь вместе — сердце Билла так и стучало где-то в горле, беспокойное, сходившее с ума окончательно.

— Поздравляю, — искренне выдохнула Бев, указав на кольцо на его руке.

— Спасибо, — Билл немного смутился, захотелось спрятать ладонь в карман брюк, но потом он понял, какая это глупость. 

Они изменились — вдвоём. Беверли задумчиво разглядывала его, больше не говоря ни слова, и Билл испытал сожаление.

В памяти всплыло всё так детально: её квартира, её запах, её постель два года назад.

Два года, за которые он даже не вспоминал о ней...

— А как ты... — начал говорить Билл, глядя на её губы, и Беверли грустно улыбнулась. 

— Мир ужасно тесен, — ответила она, отсалютовав ему бокалом. — Наша фирма поставляла вам костюмы, а я шапочно знакома с Ларри.

— Режиссёром Ларри?

— Да, — она откинула волнистые пышные волосы назад, и у Билла закололо ладони — так сильно захотелось провести рукой вдоль, пропустить их через пальцы. 

— Почему же ты не подошла раньше? — Билл нахмурился. 

— Потому что всё правильно, Билл. Возможно, всё происходит так, как должно происходить.

— Правильно, что жизнь постоянно даёт нам шансы, а потом жестоко их забирает?

Она достала зажигалку — оранжевая «Крикет». 

— Знаешь, что самое странное? — яркий кончик сигареты зажёгся между губ Беверли, она отвела дым рукой и выдохнула в сторону. — Я не вспоминала о тебе два года, пока не увидела сегодня на вечеринке. Скажи, а ты обо мне думал?

— Если только во сне, — честно признался Билл.

Захотелось пообещать прямо сейчас — и себе, и Беверли — что он больше её не забудет; что сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы помнить этот вечер и то, что было между ними. А потом вспомнил об Одре — своей очаровательной, самой лучшей на свете жене.

— Что случилось в Чикаго? — спросила Беверли тихо.

Из Чикаго он сорвался в Нью-Йорк, к Ларри, который заинтересовался его книгой. Билл смутно помнил, как собирался позвонить Беверли и предупредить, что обязательно вернётся, но каждый раз ему что-то мешало. В гостинице сломалась проводка, в аэропорту была страшная очередь, кто-то случайно порвал провод у телефона на ресепшене и прочее, прочее, прочее, пока мысли сами не утекли из головы, так, что Билл даже не заметил.

— Я спонтанно уехал в Нью-Йорк на встречу с Ларри. Хотел тебе позвонить, но не смог, а потом забыл.

Беверли кивнула, глядя вперёд, в темноту между деревьями за забором. Из кустов послышался стрекот сверчков. 

— Я тоже забыла. 

Поразительно, но никто им сейчас не мешал, хотя Билл уже представил, как их находит Одра или кто-нибудь из гостей — очередной сплетник и балабол — и потом вся творческая кинотусовка гудит о мифической любовнице Уильяма Денбро. Вселенная словно давала им насладиться друг другом.

— Мне очень хочется тебя поцеловать, — сказал Билл.

Беверли повернулась к нему — и в ней он узнал ту девчонку из сна. Дыхание перехватило.

— Мне тоже, — ответила она серьёзно.

— Но я не могу. Я очень люблю свою жену.

— Да, я знаю. 

Он положил ладонь ей на колено, спрятанное под лёгким цветастым платьем, и Бев осторожно накрыла его руку своей. Они сидели так целую вечность, пока тлели их сигареты, ветер играл в пышных зелёных ветках в саду, приглушённо звучала вечеринка за спиной.

Момент прощания был ужасен — Билл чувствовал себя беспомощным, абсолютно несчастным и пустым. Стоя возле двери, не решаясь дёрнуть ручку и нырнуть обратно на кухню, он всё смотрел Беверли в глаза. 

Три слова вертелись на языке, которые Билл должен был сказать, но попросту не мог, потому что время для них уже прошло. 

— Будь счастлив, Билл Денбро.

Беверли погладила его по щеке и первой исчезла в доме. Из-за золотых ламп её волосы казались огненными. Билл смотрел ей вслед, понимая, что в очередной раз упускает любовь всей своей жизни, и не мог...

**Флорида, 2004**

...найти здесь хоть одно укромное местечко. Билл поставил свой «Дайкири» на перила кафе, в котором до сих пор крутили марафон латинских песен. Шея и грудь у него взмокли от жары и танцев. Билл утёр потный лоб, вдохнул полной грудью и побрёл к пляжу, чтобы проветриться. Одра, сидевшая с их друзьями на веранде за столом, окликнула его, взметнув рукой, и Билл махнул ей — всё отлично.

На пляже молодёжь играла в волейбол, поодаль разжигали костры серферы, кто-то купался в черноте океана. Билл шёл, вдыхая морской воздух и запрокинув голову к небу, в котором из-за света города совсем не было видно звёзд.

Он брёл и брёл по самому краю — то под ним был мокрый песок, то ступни опускались в прохладную воду. Сегодня в магазинчике сувениров продавец дал ему на сдачу ярко-оранжевую зажигалку, и Билл даже не удивился. Он почти разгадал загадку того, что было там, сверху, над ним и что, словно ластиком по бумаге, стирало Беверли из его жизни — сейчас он помнил. Пусть не детально, расплывчато, но главное — он помнил её имя и её лицо, он помнил про её существование, потому что они попрощались сами, не сбежав под стечением обстоятельств — резких и неожиданных.

Он чувствовал себя слегка чокнутым, когда напоминал себе каждый день про все их тёплые встречи; когда время от времени записывал её имя на полях рабочих ежедневников или осторожно следил за ней в сети. Спасибо современному миру — Билл знал о её магазинах и про её успех, и сердце сжималось всякий раз, когда он случайно попадал на её фотографии.

Всё такая же — уверенная и при этом робкая, сдержанная, но озорная, бесконечно мудрая и смелая — Беверли Марш.

Поднявшись от воды к дороге, Билл встал под фонарём и хлопнул себя по карманам дурацкой рубахи в крупные цветы. Одра прыгала вокруг него с широкой улыбкой от уха до уха, когда ради неё Билл примерил этот кошмар в магазине.

В рубахе было хорошо — свободно, только вот сигарет в кармане не оказалось.

Билл огляделся по сторонам и заприметил маленькую лавку с раскрытой дверью и протянутой в проходе бисерной лентой. Он ощутил мощную волну невидимой силы, стоило только выйти на свет. 

Не может быть! 

Билл увидел её и чуть не лишился рассудка. В лёгкой белой тунике, хрупкая, но с округлыми бёдрами, до боли знакомый силуэт и эти пронзительно огненно-рыжие, похожие на раскалённые угли в костре, волосы. Билл узнал бы их в любой момент своей жизни. Беверли мило беседовала с продавцом — баловным мальчишкой в забавной зелёной кепке. Захрустела шторка из бусин, скрипнули половицы на криво сколоченном крыльце, и она вышла на душную улицу. Билл, как в ступоре, отошёл чуть поодаль. Беверли как-то опасливо огляделась, поправила сумочку через плечо и блаженно закурила.

Даже не приглядываясь, Билл заметил, как дрожат её руки. И кольцо на безымянном пальце — классическое, с бриллиантом. 

— Ох, — только и сказала Бев, когда они столкнулись под фонарём, который выцепил их обоих из темноты. 

— Привет. Угостишь сигаретой? — сказал Билл с дурацкой счастливой улыбкой.

Когда в ответ она тоже дружелюбно улыбнулась и от удивления выронила сигарету из рук, Биллу значительно полегчало. Под шум воды и далёкие весёлые вскрики отдыхающих на пляже они снова спрятались в темноте — шли по песку, рядом друг с другом, рука к руке и в молчании. Было в нём что-то уютное, верное. Единственное, что сильно бросалось в глаза — тревожность Бев, маленькая капля страха в её глазах, когда она нервно оглядывалась, будто высматривая кого-то. Биллу это совсем не понравилось — он присматривался к её взглядам. 

— Кого-то ищешь?

— Нет, — ответила она неестественно жёстко. — Прости. Мой муж остался в отеле, но он мог пойти за мной. Мало ли, что подумает.

Билл обернулся к магазинчику, вокруг было пусто.

— Да брось. Всё в порядке. Поздравляю, Бевви.

Они почти приблизились к воде, и напряжение Беверли только усиливалось. Билл на мгновение взял её за руку. Бев вздрогнула.

— Какой он, твой муж?

Она снова улыбнулась — уже теплее, пусть и непривычно растерянно. 

— Том очень хороший человек. Но не любит, когда я курю и отлучаюсь надолго.

— Любит контролировать? 

— Ничего такого, — отмахнулась Беверли. — Я очень по тебе скучала, Билл, и очень рада снова видеть тебя, — они остановились у воды, она приятно омывала ступни. Пальцы проваливались в мокрый песок, как в болото. Подул тёплый ветер — ночь была восхитительной, всё плохое ушло, а на душе поселились только покой и уют.

— И я рад тебя видеть. Почти не забывал о тебе все два года.

Её брови в изумлении взметнулись вверх, губы дёрнулись:

— Я тоже вспоминала о тебе иногда. У меня появилась теория, почему на этот раз мы всё помним.

— Потому что попрощаться было нашим общим решением?

— Да, верно... Попрощаться, чтобы встретиться вновь, — добавила она тихонько, и Билл потянул её вслед за собой вдоль берега.

Они практически добежали до пристани, когда, поддавшись стихийному озорному порыву, Билл резко упал в белоснежный песок и утянул Бев за собой. Она с хохотом повалилась сверху, и они смешливо барахтались на песке, поднимая маленькие песчаные бури.

Всё вокруг выглядело до боли ненастоящим, больше похожим на чудесный сон, который перекрыл собой всю жизнь; который привёл Билла к единственно верному решению его жизни — выбрать Бев здесь и сейчас, перестать поддаваться той неведомой силе, которая издевалась над ними, устраивая эмоциональные скачки: то подарит любовь, то лишит её и лишит памяти, чтобы затмить боль и чтобы они играли по её правилам и делали, как она велит.

Билл ведь действительно думал — какими-то обрывками собирал паззл своего прошлого, и в нём Бев была одной из центральных фигур.

Она застыла, лежа на нём, и они соприкоснулись носами. Билл подумал, что легко совершит ошибку.

— Все два года я был сам не свой, — заговорил он, глядя ей в глаза. — Часто думал о нас с тобой. Уверен, что моя жена давно догадывается. Бев, я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что мы знаем друг друга намного дольше. У меня нет ни одного доказательства, но есть моя собственная уверенность. Я уверен, что мы связаны не только странными случайностями. 

Беверли по-прежнему не шевелилась, её тёплое дыхание щекотало Биллу подбородок и оседало на губах, так захотелось приподняться, податься навстречу...

— Каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, в наших жизнях происходит что-то спонтанное, что потом мешает нам встретиться вновь. Звонок режиссёра, от которого не было ответа несколько месяцев, или вспомни свой переезд в Чикаго.

— Да, но каждый раз мы не остаёмся вместе, Билл. Мы расходимся. Мы выбираем других людей. Почему?

Потому что если мы останемся вместе надолго — нам откроется что-то, что изменит наши жизни ещё больше: не переезды или резкие взлёты карьеры, а намного серьёзнее. Билл ничего не сказал вслух — Беверли взглянула на него так, словно всё поняла сама. Она молчала, продолжая испытующе смотреть на него в ответ, и Билл ощутил лёгкий укол страха.

— Так давай сегодня выберем друг друга, мы снова встретились, мы не забыли, и это наш шанс! — он упрямо прижал её к себе, чувствуя родное тепло её тела, и его захлестнула волна любви. Билл почти произнёс заветные слова, когда Беверли отстранилась, ласково мазнула губами по его щеке и откатилась в сторону. 

— Нам нельзя, — прошептала она. — Есть люди, которым мы сделаем очень больно, Билл. 

Внизу шумел океан — казался чёрным и бескрайним. Билл лежал, прислушиваясь. Момент ускользал. Кажется, они снова прощались. Приподнявшись на локтях, он потянулся до Бев сбоку и в изумлении остановился, так и не коснувшись ладонью её ноги: туника задралась, голое бедро в свете луны и сумрака выглядело светло-фиолетовым. Несколько размашистых синяков, похожих на следы от пальцев, смотрелись на коже совсем чёрными.

Билл тяжело сглотнул. Внутри головы щёлкнуло, будто переключили режим, пропали все мысли, кроме одной — он неожиданно понял. Страх Беверли, её скованность, её тревога и его плохое предчувствие.

— Что это?

— Я споткнулась на лестнице в отеле, — бесцветным голосом сказала Бев. Попробовала натянуть тунику обратно, но Билл схватился за её белоснежный льняной край. 

— Беверли, что это? — настойчиво повторил он.

— Я же тебе сказала.

— Бев, пожалуйста. 

Билл умоляюще посмотрел ей в глаза и прочёл там ужас вперемешку со стыдом. Беверли попробовала выдернуть из его хватки край туники, Билл послушно разжал пальцы. Тогда Бев тут же вскочила на ноги, судорожно дыша: её грудь высоко вздымалась и опускалась.

— Том тебя обижает, — Билл вспомнил кое-что ещё: синяки на её бледной коже, не тронутой загаром, которые Бев прятала под рукавами рубашек в летнюю жару; синяки на её запястьях; её разбитые коленки. Однажды Билл видел Бев — он помнил точно! — с разбитой губой, но воспоминания вдруг стали нечёткими, пошли рябью, как мираж в пустыне, и испарились. 

— Нет, Билл, никто меня не обижает. Том делает для меня очень много, я с ним счастлива, — голос Беверли задрожал.

— Сейчас ты не выглядишь счастливой.

— Билл, послушай. В наших с ним ссорах виновата я сама, это только наше дело, не надо...

— Зачем тебе быть с ним? Зачем тебе тот, кто делает тебе больно? Я помогу, — Билл перебил её, не выдержал. Он поднялся на колени, песок закатился за шиворот рубахи и неприятно посыпался вдоль спины. — Соберём твои вещи сейчас, поедем в...

— Не лезь в мою жизнь, Билл! У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы стать её частью! — воскликнула Бев жёстко, и Билл осёкся.

Её лицо выражало совсем другое — в глазах теплилась надежда, было в них что-то мягкое, нежное, зовущее его; что-то внутри них двоих, сила это, вера или нечто иное — оно отчаянно боролось с миром вокруг.

— Бевви, послушай...

— Может, это мы с тобой как раз и мучаем друг друга, — Беверли отвернулась от него, пряча глаза. — Мне пора, — она пошла по пляжу вверх, обратно к дороге, ведущей в город. 

— Беверли, подожди! 

— Не надо идти за мной, Билл, пожалуйста, я устала! — попросила она, отдаляясь всё дальше и дальше, и Билл послушался. 

Он остался сидеть на песке. Горько усмехнулся: они упустили друг друга в очередной раз, и Билл снова — не признался ей, что...

**Нью-Йорк, 2005**

...сегодня всё изменится.

Билл понял это, как только столкнулся взглядом с Беверли, и внутри всё перехватило от паники и восторга.

На приёме собралось очень много народу — знакомого и не очень, яркого, шумного, разномастного. Уже играли на рояле, официанты с вышитыми инициалами «Плазы» лавировали между гостями с напитками и закусками; элегантно и дорого одетая толпа перешёптывалась, обсуждала последние новости, деньги, работу; сплетничала и делала друг другу выгодные предложения — а Билл застыл с бокалом шампанского в руках, наблюдая за Бев, не отрывая от неё внимательного взгляда.

Одра всё поняла. Она была лучшим человеком из них двоих, и Билл поражался её силе, тому, как она мастерски держала лицо и не показывала никому на ужине, что на самом деле творилось между ней и Биллом — документы о разводе они пока не подписали, но это так, формальности. 

Они говорили очень долго — вчера, неделю назад, две, месяц — и в разговорах этих не было ничего приятного: слёзы и тысячи извинений, когда после ссор и обвинений Билл утыкался лицом ей в колени, или долго и крепко держал её в своих объятиях посреди гостиной, или долго гладил по голове, пока Одра стирала слёзы с щёк и кивала, только кивала и повторяла, что отпускает его.  
Билл и правда любил её — искренней, нежной любовью; он подарил ей всю ласку и заботу, на какую был способен, но теперь ему пора было разобраться со своей жизнью — узнать себя настоящего. Он не сказал, что уходит к кому-то, он ничего не планировал и не думал, что увидит Беверли в ближайшее время, но сейчас осознал — он не может её упустить. Просто не может. Тревожное чувство, что свой лимит удачи они уже исчерпали и эта встреча окажется последней, распирало изнутри. 

Жизнь — то светлое в ней, что было на его стороне — подарила ему ещё один шанс, и Билл не собирался его прозевать. 

Беверли стайкой окружили какие-то женщины из местного журнала моды. Билл отпил ещё шампанского, любуясь: строгое кружевное платье в пол, рыжие волосы, волнами спадающие на её плечи и серьги с изумрудами в ушах — похожие на те самые кольца, которые она носила в Портленде десять лет назад. Беверли смеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью, на щеках застыл смущённый румянец. Билл смотрел и смотрел, и ждал, когда же они наконец-то встретятся взглядами.

— Я знаю, на кого ты смотришь, — сказала Одра ему на ухо, пока их собеседники — милая пожилая пара из издательства — ушли за напитками. 

— Заметил одну знакомую, — так же шёпотом ответил Билл, немного смущаясь.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала Одра бодрым голосом. — Билл, правда, — когда он посмотрел на неё с сомнением. — Я в порядке, планирую сегодня даже потанцевать. Иди?

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Не всё так просто.

Одра улыбнулась в свой бокал с коктейлем, её отвлекли подошедшие поздороваться гости, и Билл снова повернулся в сторону Бев — и улыбка сползла с его губ.

Чёртов Том Роган стоял позади неё и что-то говорил ей на ухо, из-за чего Бев погрустнела и закрылась: стиснула в руках лямку от сумки, смотрела себе под ноги. Билл сжал ладонь в кулак. Устраивать сцену он не хотел, потому продолжил внимательно наблюдать: Бев дёрнула плечом, отбрыкиваясь от мужа, и пошла к шведскому столу. Том ещё говорил ей вслед, а потом осёкся, заметив знакомых. Билл, отсалютовав Одре бокалом, пошёл вслед за Бев. 

— Привет, — произнёс он, остановившись рядом. Она вздрогнула, подняла на него глаза — и всё пропало.

На улице было в сто раз шумнее, чем внутри. Дороги забиты машинами, звуки клаксона, музыка, бесконечный поток людей в Центральном парке. Они с Бев отошли от выхода подальше, чтобы остаться незамеченными.

Билл хотел сказать так много, слова душили его, он очень волновался, прямо как подросток, пока стоял напротив Бев. Она подкурила им своей оранжевой зажигалкой, у неё дрожали пальцы, Билл накрыл её ладонь своей, и всё окончательно обрело смысл — Беверли только посмотрела на него снизу вверх, её глаза тут же наполнились слезами, она закусила губу, сдерживая всхлип, и Билл быстро наклонился ей навстречу.

Долгожданный поцелуй вышел горячим и мокрым, немного солёным, потому что Беверли заплакала. В этом было столько облегчения.

— Надоело метаться, как птица в клетке, — просипела она, как только они оторвались друг от друга. — Ты так часто снишься мне. Вчера я вспомнила своего отца.

Бев утёрла глаза, размазав косметику, и Билл заботливо прошёлся большим пальцем по нежной тонкой коже, стирая тушь.

— И вспомнила, как однажды ты защитил меня от него, потому что он меня бил, — она всхлипнула снова. — Вспомнила, как сильно любила тебя.

Она всё всхлипывала, прерывалась, но настойчиво продолжала говорить — про внезапные воспоминания, про свои чувства, про то, что внутренне надеялась, что они встретятся вновь. Её голос хрипел, Билл слушал очень внимательно. 

— Не знаю, в каком городе мы были и в какой жизни мы встретились, но, боже, как же я тебя любила и сей...

— Я люблю тебя, Беверли, — произнёс Билл решительно. — Давно нужно было это сказать. Давай больше не будем прощаться, как тебе идея?

— Замечательная идея, — ответила она, всё ещё плача, но теперь беззвучно — слёзы просто катились по её щекам. — И я тоже люблю тебя, Большой Билл.

Они стояли среди шумного и суматошного центра Нью-Йорка, но видели только друг друга. Бев прильнула к нему, Билл обнял её за плечи — ранимую, сильную, родную. Он прижал её к себе ещё крепче, желая защитить от всего мира, от всех, кто хотел её обидеть: отец, Том, что и кто угодно.

— Мой муж — копия моего отца, ты был прав, я несчастлива с ним, и я этого не замечала, — говорила Беверли, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. — Понимаешь, ради него я творила такое... Мне так стыдно за это.

— Он в прошлом. Ты больше не с ним. Теперь ты со мной. Вместе мы со всем разберемся, всё вспомним.

Швейцар тепло глядел на них, придерживая дверь для снующих туда-сюда людей, Билл улыбнулся ему, зарывшись носом в макушку Бев и вдохнув приятный запах её волос.

— Давай сбежим отсюда? — предложила она.

И Билл почти согласился, как вдруг на всю улицу раздался раздражённый голос:

— Какого хрена, Бев! — Том Роган с бокалом в руках остановился на красной ковровой дорожке у парадного входа. — Я всюду ищу тебя! Ах ты, дрянь! 

Он двинулся на них — мощный, как медведь и разъярённый, словно бык. Билл быстро оттолкнул Беверли от себя, боясь, что её может задеть.

— Я так и знал! — заорал Том, глядя бешеными, налитыми кровью глазами на Билла, и в его взгляде не было ни капли удивления, только ярость. — Так и знал, что эта шлюха с тобой трахается! Таскается по дому с твоими вшивыми книжками, болтает что-то странное. Я догадывался, надо было раньше надрать твою тощую задницу, ты, — выплюнул он, наставив на Билла толстый указательный палец, — жалкий кусок дерьма. Иди сюда!

Боже, подумал Билл прежде, чем пойти к нему навстречу — дай мне сил не убить. 

Он ударил коротко и сильно, и из носа у Тома потекла кровь — тот вскрикнул, зажал его ладонью, а потом вслепую бросился на Билла.

— Том, не надо! — кричала Беверли. — Билл!

Но было уже поздно.

Мальчик-швейцар спрятался внутри отеля, зовя на помощь. 

Том с Биллом сцепились прямо на улице, снесли металлическую урну у декоративных кустов, неуклюже распластались на асфальте; Билл чувствовал, как из разбитой губы начала течь кровь прямо ему в рот. Ещё саднило ребро, но гнев помогал держаться — он накинулся на Тома снова, как только тот откатился в сторону, и они опять принялись махать кулаками и разбивать друг другу лица.

Прохожие останавливались, что-то кричали. Двери ходили ходуном — народ из зала сбежался на потасовку. Вспышки от фотокамер слепили глаза.

Билл смутно видел Беверли, которая пробиралась сквозь толпу. Он прижал локоть Тома коленом к асфальту и надавил. Том рыкнул, попробовал освободиться, но Билл надавил ещё сильнее и дёрнул его за лацканы пиджака к себе.

— Ещё раз тронешь её, и я тебя прикончу, — произнёс Билл уверенно и тихо, чтобы не услышал никто, кроме Тома. 

— Заткнись! Она моя жена! — взревел тот, брыкаясь и толкаясь. Билл не удержался, упал на асфальт спиной, и Том вскочил, чтобы кинуться на него сверху, но не смог — кто-то из толпы швырнул ему под ноги изящную золотую туфельку на высокой шпильке, и Том споткнулся об неё и упал лицом в ковёр. 

— Больше нет! — крикнул Билл. 

Он прекрасно знал хозяйку этой туфли. Он расхохотался, давясь кровью и морщась от боли в спине и рёбрах. 

Том ещё что-то кричал, ругался, матерился — его красное от гнева лицо забавно морщилось. Охранники крепко держали его под локти, прося успокоиться, пока Билл приходил в себя: сел, расправил плечи. Он уже предвкушал едкие заголовки завтрашних газет и звонки своего литагента, но в целом — было плевать. Бев наконец-то добралась до него, расталкивая наблюдающих зевак, выбежала ему навстречу. Она улыбалась бешеной счастливой улыбкой, в глазах застыл радостный огонёк, и Билл почувствовал — они наконец-то свободны.


End file.
